Cherry Chapstick
by green-eyed-demoness2010
Summary: Dedicated to smilesandsuch3, MY BETA! :D  Yet another first time slushie fic for Blaine, but still adorable with a touch of Possessive!Kurt, Dazed!Blaine, and one Idiot!Cheerio  not Brittany  who can't take a hint. AU around TPPP, T for language. Klaine!


**A/N: Okay, so I would first like to dedicate this one-shot to **_**smilesandsuch3**_** for giving me the inspiration for this fic. We started a lengthy conversation about the up and coming Season 3 of Glee, mentioning many of our hopes and dreams for the future of Klaine now that Darren Criss has been signed on as a show regular. (insert fangirl squee here!) **

**One of the ideas that came up was a fluffy slushie incident on Blaine's first day of public school (and, yes, I know those fics are quite abundant on FF, but please bear with me). I wanted to do right by **_**smilesandsuch3**_** since they have been so supportive of one of my Glee fics "Leave Out All The Rest" and because I have truly enjoyed our talks on the net. **

**So, in closing, **_**smilesandsuch3**_**, THIS IS FOR YOU! :D**

**I don't own Glee cuz if I did, Klaine would be eternal and Rachel would calm the F**K down already!**

**Also, there will be mentions of homophobic slurs, but only for the sake of the plot. I mean no disrespect to anyone that reads this!**

**Sidenote: This is totally AU before/during PPP. I had started this before PPP premiered, so this is my take on how it could have happened with what I saw on the promos….even though I know it didn't. Sorry, but can't change it now. **

* * *

><p>Looking at the familiar red and white high school, Kurt could feel the discomfiting turning of his stomach that came with his immense anxiety. His normal confident air had completely deserted him as he began to bit his lip, his eyes shifting over the crowd of clamoring students as another school year was about to begin. He began to subconsciously twist his hands together, pulling and picking at his fingers as his nervousness continued to grow. His movements had become so obvious that his companion had undoubtedly noticed.<p>

Kurt hated the feelings he was experiencing, the old and new fears for himself and his companion, wanting nothing more than to turn around, jump into his Navigator, and drive them both all the way back home as the din of teenage white noise kept growing louder, the crowd becoming larger. Kurt had unconsciously stepped backwards towards his car door when Blaine's arms wrapped around his gray and black vested waist, holding him snugly against the raven's black t-shirt covered chest. Blaine dipped his head to rest his cheek next to Kurt's, the action meant to convey a sense of safety and calm. Kurt could feel his face flush, warming from the intimate contact, but he kept his mouth shut, still biting his lip.

Blaine began to softly chuckle, his hot breaths brushing the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered before he looked to the side, catching those hazel eyes he so adored.

"Kurt, baby, calm down. I know you're nervous, but it's going to be alright. I know you're worried about us, about me, but when I said that I was transferring to McKinley, I already knew what I was getting into. Prom kinda saw to that."Reaching up a hand, he held Kurt's porcelain face in his palm as his fingers brushed the impossibly silky skin. "I told you that I regretted running away from my bullies, that I ran to the safe, little bubble Dalton provided instead of facing my problems. And I was content there, not _happy_, content. You changed all that, Kurt."

Blaine leaned back to look straight into Kurt's glasz eyes, hoping to get the message all the way through before they entered the school in front of them. "You gave me back my courage without realizing it. Because of you, I'm returning to reality and facing all it has in store for me…for _us_. I'm not leaving you, Kurt. I'll be right by your side the whole time."

Kurt searched his eyes for any trace of deception, and finding none, sighed and relaxed into Blaine's embrace. "I can't help it, Blaine. I just found you. I don't want anyone or anything to scare you off. You know what these Neanderthals will do when they find out about you transferring. They'll make your life a living Hell just like they did mine. I… I can't lose you."

Kurt ducked his head, doing his best to keep Blaine from seeing the growing wetness in his eyes. However, the small jerks of his torso clued Blaine in to his boyfriend's distress.

It killed Blaine to see how torn Kurt was about the whole situation. He had had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't be as thrilled as he would have hoped when he imparted the news of his imminent transfer to the public school a little over a month ago. Of course, he knew that Kurt was truly ecstatic at having him attend his school and join New Directions. The reality of once again seeing his boyfriend every day, sharing classes with him, being able to pass him notes whenever the subject became too boring to pay attention to, and especially sing with him again, was too golden an opportunity to pass up.

It was just everything else that tore Kurt apart.

Back before, and a little after, Kurt transferred to Dalton, he began to slowly open up to Blaine about the full extent of abuse he had been subjected to. Understandably, Blaine had been horrified at not only the sheer amount of bullying Kurt had experienced, but also the variety of ways he was harassed. Plus, finding Jacob Israel's blog and the section called "Glee's Big Gay Summer" certainly hadn't helped matters. So, when Kurt was confronted with the possibility that _Blaine_ would suffer the same indignities, he was absolutely opposed to the very idea. He tried everything he could to dissuade Blaine from going through with it, but his boyfriend kept firm.

"Kurt, honey, you won't lose me. I swear to you, I won't run away anymore." Blaine tilted Kurt's head up, smiling softly at the small tears that fell at the motion. "You're stuck with me, babe. There's no going back for me, Kurt."

Kurt managed to smile back through the tears, nodding before he leaned forward to touch foreheads with the incredible boy in front of him. "I know. I just…can't help worrying sometimes. I really am delighted, practically on cloud nine, to have you here with me, Blaine. It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you."

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip around the slim boy's impeccably clad waist. "Kurt, I can't promise you that _nothing_ will happen. But I can promise you that no matter what they decide to do, neither of us will be alone. We have all of New Directions behind us and we have each other. Now, we have to go inside or else we'll be late. Best not earn the ire of our teachers by being tardy on the first day."

"Alright, Blaine. Let's get this over with." Grasping Blaine's hand firmly in his own, Kurt began to walk purposefully towards the front entrance. Blaine smiled, feeling the small swell of hope that only being with Kurt could give him.

Sure, he was also extremely nervous about what awaited them inside McKinley's dangerous halls, but he knew deep down in his heart, that as long as Kurt was beside him, supporting him and encouraging him, then he didn't have anything to fear except fear itself. He was comforted by the fact that all of New Directions had vowed to protect them both from the newest legion of Neanderthal jocks, keeping their promises of becoming their new Secret Service. He just hoped (a tad unrealistically) that they wouldn't need to be called upon their very first day back of their senior year.

Luckily, they didn't need to worry as they spotted the other glee guys waiting for them near the front entrance. Finn held up his arm, waving them over, as they began to form a perimeter around the two smaller boys.

Mike chuckled a bit when he saw them. "Nice pants, dude."

Blaine grinned, not even trying to hide the fact that he was wearing the brightest red pants that possibly existed. The matching red plaid bowtie and canary yellow sunglasses clipped to his waist didn't help either. Kurt sighed a bit at the bold choice, but was inwardly pleased as he was able to spot his boyfriend's ass far easier now that it was encased in tight, crimson, _flattering_ fabric.

No more words were needed as each football player took a position around Kurt and Blaine, with Finn and Puck up before them to ward off any frontal attacks, and Mike and Artie in the rear to prevent attacks from behind. Moving as one unit, they entered the school.

* * *

><p>Walking to their assigned lockers, luckily in the same section in the hallway, Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was in some distorted parade. The thick crowds that flooded the halls slowly parted with every step the group of boys took. Blaine could feel the hundreds of eyes follow their every move, but felt them mostly concentrated on their entwined hands in the very middle. Glancing over at Kurt, he could clearly see Kurt's poker face pulled securely into place. From the tension in his shoulders, his almost painfully straight spine, and the occasional spasm from the pale fingers locked in his grip whenever a letterman jacket came too close for comfort, Blaine determined that Kurt could feel those same eyes boring into his skin.<p>

Tightening his grip, Blaine tried to communicate to his boyfriend to not let the ignorant masses mess with his head, that they were safe for the moment. In his peripheral vision, he noticed the small tug on Kurt's mouth, signaling that the message was received.

Finding the right locker section, the football players regrettably had to depart to their own lockers a ways down the hallway.

"Now listen, if anyone comes up to you or tries to say anything, just call out to one of us and we'll be there in seconds. Got it?" Puck asked, keeping his eyes fixed on any passing jocks and glaring if they so much as looked at Kurt and Blaine wrong. One jacketed jock quickly walked away as soon as Puck narrowed his eyes in warning.

"That goes for both you. If anything happens, find us." Finn confirmed. "Don't worry, bro, everything will be okay." Mike and Artie nodded in agreement before starting to walk (and wheel) away.

Kurt took a small measure of comfort from his brother's words, nodding in thanks with Blaine copying him. "Thanks a lot for this, Finn." The taller teen grinned and walked off to his own locker.

Kurt only released Blaine's hand when they found the raven's locker, Kurt catching his eyes before taking a few more steps to the other end of the block to find his own. Blaine began to twirl the combination lock, searching his memory for the proper number sequence, and when he successfully opened his locker and began to place his things inside, he felt someone sidle up beside him behind the door. At first, he thought that maybe Kurt had come back over for something, but before he could even turn his head, the cloying smell of powerful, cheap, floral perfume invaded his nose.

Automatically scrunching his face slightly, he knew without a doubt that whoever had come up to him was most definitely not Kurt nor were they male by any means. Tilting the door to the side, Blaine's suspicions were confirmed when he came face to face with an obviously bottle-blonde, Caucasian Cheerio with way too much makeup caked on her face to be healthy.

The girl's face, though splattered with mismatched foundation and far too much mascara, was somewhat agreeable, but her downright lecherous smile on was not. Her bland blue eyes, nothing like Kurt's stunning glasz, narrowed as she looked right into Blaine's eyes, making chills run down his spine, and not the good Kurt kind either. They kept roaming over his body, focusing mostly on his ass, amplified by his red pants. For the first time that day, Blaine regretted wearing what was quickly becoming his favorite pair of pants. As she looked him over, her shoddily manicured hands tugged on her red and white blouse slightly, probably trying to enhance her somewhat wanting cleavage as she kept staring at him.

Being the sole focus of this girl's attention was making Blaine seriously uncomfortable. That discomfort only increased when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, cutie, I haven't seen you around these parts. You new?"

Her voice, while not as high as some other girls Blaine's heard, sounded shrill to his ears. Maybe Kurt's spoiled him with his dulcet voice, Blaine didn't know, but hearing this girl blatantly come on to him made him want to staple his ears shut. However, being the constant dapper gentleman his boyfriend always referred to him as, Blaine politely smiled and replied.

"Um, yes, I am. Just transferred recently." Blaine silently cursed himself when he watched the girl's eyes widen with what looked like lust-filled glee. She obviously thought that he would be her next, naïve prey.

"Well, honey, why don't I show you around? Wouldn't want a handsome guy like you getting lost or falling in with the wrong people, now would we?"

Hearing that particular sentence come out of the girl's mouth instantly made Blaine's metaphorical hackles rise. It didn't take a genius to decipher the hidden meaning behind her words, especially when remembering how badly Prom had turned out. She was saying that Blaine shouldn't let himself be associated with the unpopular groups, most specifically New Directions.

_A little too late for that_, Blaine thought as the girl continued to smile creepily at him.

"That won't be necessary. I already have a guide for the day. But thanks for offering." Blaine couldn't stop the inner smirk when the girl's smiled faded a bit. Then his discomfort multiplied tenfold when it came back twice as strong. The girl proceeded to half-lid her eyes in what she believed to be a sultry look.

"I'm sure that I would be a much better _guide_ than whoever you've got. Probably a lot more attractive, too. We could even take the scenic routes to your classes if you wanted." She punctuated her blatantly suggestive statement with placing her hand on his forearm as Blaine tried valiantly not to rip his appendage away from her grasp like he so desperately wanted to.

But before Blaine could politely tell the girl to fuck off, someone else strolled up to them to do the job for him.

"I highly doubt you could guide your way out of a paper bag with all the substandard hair dye chemicals seeping into your brain, Felicia."

Both teens turned around to see Kurt Hummel standing behind them, his infamous "bitch glare" on his face as his black jeaned hip was popped out to the side. His hand was latched onto his satchel so tightly his knuckles were paper white against the rich black cloth. His eyes were narrowed and cold, piercing in their intensity as they focused on the Cheerio's hand that had yet to be removed from Blaine's arm. He couldn't stop remembering how the little slut was looking at HIS boyfriend as if he was a piece of meat.

_She checked out Blaine's ass! His crimson clad ass! That's MY CRIMSON ASS, YOU BITCH!_, Kurt screamed in his head as his anger kept growing.

"Oh? And what's it to you, fag? Why don't you get your queer ass on out of here before the new guy punches your face in!" Blaine had to give Kurt credit for not full-on bitch slapping the Cheerio. In fact, he was kind of surprised he hadn't already done it as soon as those vile words had come streaming out of her mouth about _his_ boyfriend. He was just about to rip the girl a new one six ways from Sunday when he heard Kurt chuckling darkly under his breath.

"Really? You honestly think this guy would dare lay a hand on me?" Kurt didn't look as furious as he did before, but the smirk on his face was purely venomous and spiteful. The idiotic Cheerio didn't even notice…. Poor little bitch.

"Why not? I bet he wouldn't want your faggy face being the first thing he'd see on his first day." Felicia kept her eyes on Kurt, not seeing how offended and put off Blaine was becoming beside her. She didn't even notice when Blaine quickly removed his arm from her grasp, his own hazel eyes growing colder and angrier. He had opened his mouth to blast the hateful bitch when Kurt interrupted him once again (he kinda wished that Kurt would stop doing that).

"Oh, is that so? Well, Felicia, why don't we put that to the test? I bet that this guy here would much rather prefer my company to yours, and I know just the way to prove it." Kurt smirked haughtily, the tangible certainty coming off him in waves. Felicia, not getting the joke, just narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, fag. Go ahead. But don't come crying when you end up face down in the hallway." Felicia stood back, waiting for what she believed to be the inevitable conclusion.

So, of course, she was thrown for a loop when Kurt Hummel reached out to grasp the black cloth of Blaine's shirt, and tugged the new boy close to his own chest, his pale face dangerously close to the raven's as his eyes practically smoldered at the contact. The new guy didn't even fight Kurt's grabby hands, actually stepping even closer if that was possible, until their chests touched.

But what really blew the final few remaining brain cells in Felicia's head was the fiery kiss that Kurt laid on the new guy without a second thought.

Kurt, after pulling the boy into his personal space bubble, reached up to cup the boy's face, tenderly stroking the slight sideburns with his fingertips as the boy shivered under his ministrations. Taking a miniscule second to look deep into those hazel eyes, Kurt let his own glasz slip closed before claiming the boy's mouth with a passion that you could almost taste.

Felicia felt her mouth go dry as she watched two guys determinedly make-out in front of her and God and everybody in the hallway. She became even more embarrassed when the new guy actively reciprocated by grabbing hold of Hummel's waist, clearly stating that he definitely didn't play for her team. But the embarrassment turned to mortification as she felt the inner stirrings of arousal at watching two gay guys make-out like no tomorrow right in front of her. Blushing as dark as a strawberry, Felicia squeaked before she turned and fled down the hallway.

Kurt and Blaine didn't even notice her leaving. They were too involved with claiming each other before the entire student population to care.

Wrenching his head back, Kurt took in the sight before him. Blaine was panting just like himself, the deep breaths ghosting over Kurt's face as those dark cinnamon eyes slowly opened, pinning Kurt with their intensity. Kurt couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his bruised mouth as he noticed that Blaine had locked his hands on Kurt's hips, the fingers digging into the black denim, holding him as close as possible without them being naked. Kurt's hands were buried in Blaine's loosely gelled curls, trapping his boyfriend's head in place.

Kurt glanced to the side and snickered. Blaine, confused from the hormones and endorphins that were flooding his dazed brain, also looked to the side. Noticing their near vicinity completely empty of Felicia, Blaine joined in the breathy chuckles.

"Nnngghh…."Blaine moaned under his breath, his voice low and rough. Kurt smiled evilly. "That was so hot, Kurt."

"Well, she had to know the truth, Blaine. I wasn't going to let her try to take what's mine. I don't share very well." Kurt stated as he twirled a stray curl around his finger, Blaine releasing a small groan at the sensation. Damn him for telling Kurt how much he loved having his hair played with.

"I'm starting to get that, Kurt. You're quite possessive over what you consider yours. It makes me so happy to know that you get that way over me." Blaine said as he stepped back but not fully releasing his grip on Kurt's hips. Kurt pouted for a second, but just stepped forward to close the distance again as Blaine leaned up against the locker behind him.

"Of course, I do. You are one of my most precious possessions, Blaine. I treasure you more than anything, so of course I'm going to protect you from slutty Cheerios that can't take a hint. And if I have to claim you like that over and over again, then so be it. You won't get any complaints from me." Blaine laughed again, just relishing the feeling of being close to the one he loved.

Too bad that warm, fuzzy feeling was replaced by the cold, unforgiving numbness of a cherry slushie as it collided with both their heads, the loud exclamation of "Fags!" rising over the cacophony of sounds of the crowded hallway as a red letterman jacket passed them.

Both boys gasped at the freezing, wet ice as it started to soak into their clothes, the sticky food coloring flooding their eyes, igniting the harsh sting that would continue for hours after the act. They could both hear Puck yelling, "OH HELL TO THE NO!" before hearing thunderous running as Puck and who they assumed to be Finn and Mike, growling and chasing after the jock at fault. Artie wheeled after them, pausing only to assure Kurt and Blaine that the jock would be taken care of before rolling away to catch up to the other players.

Kurt managed to clear his eyes first and looked to Blaine, his face crumpling and heart breaking at the sight of Blaine frantically scrubbing his eyes to get the food dye out of them as red ice chips fell down his cheeks onto his shirt and pants, staining the material an even darker red. He couldn't even imagine what his own black and gray outfit looked like, and he didn't want to know considering how much time it would take to try to salvage it later.

He just couldn't believe that had happened…

...Actually, he could. He just couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to initiate intimate contact with Blaine in a public school hallway because he was too angry at that fucking Cheerio to think straight about the consequences for his actions. He couldn't believe that _he_ was the one that did this to Blaine. Blaine was hurt now, and it was all _his_ fault!

Blaine heard the pained whimper before his eyes were cleared. His heart clenched when he recognized that it had come from Kurt. Braving the sting, he forced his eyes open to see Kurt, his beautiful, strong Kurt, near tears that were not caused by the slushie they just took to the face. He watched as Kurt took a step back, his arms automatically starting to wrap around his wet torso as if to ward off the guilt and shame of what had happened to them. He just knew that Kurt was starting to blame himself for the slushie incident, and he couldn't let those depreciating thoughts continue to hurt his boyfriend.

Blaine didn't hesitate to reach out to grab the wet material of Kurt's expensive (and ruined) shirt to pull him close again, swiftly claiming his mouth just as Kurt was about to ask Blaine what he was doing. Blaine crushed his lips to Kurt's, swallowing the small squeak of shock, as he tenderly forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

His tongue attempted to cover every surface it could, molding around Kurt's small teeth before tangling with Kurt's own. The soft, sweeping motions gradually started to soothe the countertenor, the tension in his shoulders easing as he began to grip Blaine's soaked black shirt in his fist. Blaine stroked the delicate skin on the back of Kurt's neck, feeling the shivers that danced up and down the pale boy's spine.

Pulling back to lean his forehead against Kurt's vermillion-soaked pale one, Blaine felt the shaky exhale that escaped Kurt's plush lips. Looking into Kurt's red-rimmed glasz eyes, he no longer saw the painful, self-depreciating emotions. Instead, he saw the glazed look of arousal and hunger, the cerulean orbs fogged over with partial lust and love.

Smiling, Blaine began to croon softly. _"I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick…"_

Against his better judgment, Kurt began to groan before falling into laughter at his boyfriend's joke.

"Oh Gaga, Blaine, you are such a Perry dork." Blaine pouted, but the effect was ruined by the smile on his face as he held Kurt even closer, no longer caring about the still present flavored ice all over them.

"But I thought you loved me?" Blaine cried out in mock hurt. Kurt snickered again.

"Oh, I do, Blaine. You may be a dork, but you're _my_ dork. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt smiled warmly before pulling Blaine by the hand towards the girl's bathroom to get cleaned up before their first class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am SO HAPPY to have finally finished this! I know that it took so freaking long to do (what with school and work taking up all my time), so I'm glad it's finally done and off to _smilesandsuch3_ who AGREED TO BE MY BETA! :D YAY! SO HAPPY! **

**Please read and review! …You might get a cookie! ;D**


End file.
